Trials and Adulation
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera his father has high expectations for him. But Lion-o feels like his father is pushing him to hard. One day he gets injured while trying to protect a lady his own age. Her name is Pumyra and she was kind enough to treated Lion-o wounds and take him back to the palace. As it turns out Pumyra is a new medic for the royal family. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was a strong and kind young prince. "Lion-o wake up time for morning training," his father called.

"Coming," Lion-o said. He splashed some cold water on his face.

He headed to the training ground. He was practicing with his sword. "You're doing well Lion-o great improvement," his teacher said.

Claudius came up to watch. He saw Lion-o was getting to be pretty good with the sword.

He came to him. "You're doing well Lion-o now let's see how you do against an opponent," Claudius said.

A young soldier in training came up. "Okay you two here are your training swords. Now show us what you got," The teacher said.

Lion-o was doing well. "Come on Lion-o show him what you are made of," Claudius said. "Pay attention to your opponent!" He shouted.

After it was over Lion-o and the young trainee got a drink of water and caught their breath.

"Lion-o that was great but I know you can do better," Claudius said. "Come along Lion-o it's time for more lessons," he said.

Lion-o sighed and went to the library and began to study with Jaga. Then a couple of hours later he had his hand to hand combat training.

Lion-o did not like his busy schedule. He barely had any time for fun. Jaga saw Lion-o was stressed. He decided to talk him.

"Is something wrong Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"I know father expects the best from me but I feel he pushes me way too hard. Tygra gets have fun because he doesn't have as much to do as me. I feel jealous that I will never get to relax like everyone else," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o have you told your father how feel?" Jaga asked.

"No he'll just think I'm being lazy," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you're father just wants you to become a great king who will take his place maybe he doesn't realize he is pushing you too hard and to the limit," Jaga said. "I'll talk to him about this later okay," he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

A bit later Lion-o had some free time so he decided to explore Thundera. His pet Snarf was following him.

He heard something and saw a young puma lady being robbed and the robber was touching her inappropriately. Lion-o rushed to help her and started to fight the robber. "You leave her alone!" Lion-o shouted.

Lion-o was skilled in combat. He was doing well until the robber did some sneaky attacks. Lion-o knocked him to the ground and the hood covering his head was down.

"The prince I better get out of here!" The robber said.

Lion-o turned to the lady. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes thank you prince Lion-o, I'm Pumyra," she said.

"You're welcome," Lion-O said. "Argh!" He said. He touched his side and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh no!" Pumyra said. She helped him back to the palace.

The guards saw her carrying Prince Lion-o. "He's hurt, he was trying to protect me," she said.

They went into the palace. "Lion-o!" Claudius said.

"He was injured protecting me," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o needs a medic ," Claudius said.

"I'm a medic I was supposed to come here later I was hired by Jaga to be one of new medics for the royal family," Pumyra said.

"Don't just stand there save my son!" Claudius said.

Pumyra started to treat Lion-o's wounds. She wrapped bandages around his cuts after cleaning them and putting herbs on them.

It was late at night. "Well?" Claudius asked when Pumyra came out.

"He's going to be alright, he lost quite a bit of blood but he should be fine." Pumyra said.

"He has plenty of lessons tomorrow, I hope he'll be ready," Claudius said.

"Wait a second, Lion-o is going to live but he has some serious injuries. He needs a long rest in bed," Pumyra said. "His muscles are very tense, his eyes are bloodshot and have bags, bottom line is he is exhausted. He's only sixteen he needs time to rest and relax." Pumyra said.

"Why is he so tired and stiff right now?" Claudius said.

"Well Claudius Lion-o has had trained and studied everyday as soon as he talk. You have been trying to turn him into a good king. Tygra helps out with his brother's training because he was being a good brother. But Tygra had days off while Lion-o almost never got a moment of peace. He only got to relax at bedtime but he left today when he realized he had free time before his next lesson because he wanted a chance to go out and relax and have fun," Jaga said.

"If he felt so overwhelmed why didn't he tell me?" Claudius asked.

"Because he said you would think he was being lazy," Jaga said.

"Why didn't I see I was pushing him too hard to be a good king? I didn't see he felt overwhelmed with only work and no fun? I'm a terrible father!" Claudius said.

"No you're not, you want what's best for him, just remember Lion-o has more qualities to make a good king than you see so just accept him for who he is and make sure he has days with no lessons or training." Jaga said.

"Okay," Claudius said. "Can I see Lion-o? I want to talk to him." He said.

"He's sleeping," Pumyra said. "You can talk to him tomorrow," she said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Claudius had a restless night and went to check on Lion-o. He saw Pumyra heading that way. "I'm going to change Lion-o's bandages," Pumyra said.

"I see," Claudius said.

Once in the room Claudius sat next to the bed and saw Lion-o was just starting to wake up. "Father?" Lion-o said.

"Good morning son," Claudius said.

"My lessons!" Lion-o said starting to sit up. He gasped in pain.

Claudius made him lie back down.

"You're on bed rest medic's orders," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o I want to apologize, I didn't realize I was pushing you too hard," Claudius said tears were in his eyes.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

"Okay Lion-o I need to change your bandages," Pumyra said. She helped him sit up and went right to work. She took off the old bandages then cleaned up the wounds and put more herbs on them then after that she wrapped clean bandages around them.

Lion-o laid back down after that. He just noticed how Pumyra's face looked like an angel's.

Claudius made Pumyra Lion-o's nurse, she would take care of him while he recovered.

Over the next couple of days Pumyra and Lion-o began to feel affection for each other.

She came into his room every day and said: "How's my favorite patient?"

"A little better," Lion-o said.

Claudius noticed that Lion-o was developing feelings for Pumyra. "I can see that you like her son but she's a medic. To her you are just a patient," Claudius said.

Lion-o was starting to feel much better. His wounds were healing nicely. "Everything is looking good Lion-o in two more days you will be well enough to train." Pumyra said.

Lion-o decided now he would tell Pumyra how much he loved her. "Pumyra I love you," Lion-o said.

Pumyra smiled and touched his face. "I love you to my handsome hero," Pumyra said.

Then they leaned close and kissed.

Claudius saw the whole thing Pumyra did have feelings for his son. He was a bit shocked but he hoped that this relationship would be good for his son. Maybe they would even marry and he could have grandchildren. That was something to think about. So he left the two of them alone.

Pumyra and Lion-o pulled away from the kiss. "See you soon." She said winking at him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was healed and he still saw Pumyra on occasion. He would leave her flowers and she smiled at him. She even blew him kisses.

"Lion-o's got a girlfriend!" Tygra teased.

"Real mature Tygra," Lion-o said. "Older brothers," he said.

He saw Pumrya again. "Hey Pumyra, do you want to go to the market with me?' Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Pumyra said.

Claudius saw his son's blooming relationship. He saw Tygra's blooming relationship with Cheetara, and now Lion-o was in a blooming relationship with Pumyra. This was quite exciting indeed.

Lion-o was very fond of Pumyra and she was very fond of him.

Pumyra lived in the medical ward near Cleric hall. She normally helped Kali she is the head medic and Jaga's wife. "I can see you are in love Pumyra," Kali said.

"How can you tell?" Pumyra asked.

"You have been sighing all day." Kali said. "So who's he?" she asked.

"It's Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Really?" Kali asked.

"Yes really," Pumyra said.

"That's incredible," Kali said.

"I just he's the to," Pumyra said.

"To do what?" Kali asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Pumyra said.

"Well let's talk to my husband Jaga about this he may know," Kali said.

They went to Jaga. "You want to tell me something I and know what it is," Jaga said. "I feel a strong magic over you Pumyra. It's obvious you have a curse on you," he said.

"Yes, and guess you heard of me, I am part of the brown mane family of lions. When I was a toddler I was cursed as a puma. My parents heard from the one who curse me only a vow of true never ending love can break the curse," Pumyra said.

"Yes I've heard of you, it's terrible what happened to your family. It must be hard being the only surviving member of your clan," Jaga said.

"It is," Pumyra said.

"Well Pumyra you are still welcome here, so it that your real name?' Kali asked.

"No it's Liosia," Pumyra said. "I just hope Lion-o is the one to break the curse," she said. "I've gotten hopes up so many times and saw them crash and burn. I just hope it doesn't happen again," she said.

"Well I can see Lion-o truly cares about you," Jaga said. "I can also see you truly care about him," he said.

"Yes let's all hope for the best," Kali said. "Now let's get back to work." she said.

"Then let's get going," Pumyra said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o was waiting to see Pumyra. His sweet and lovely Pumyra. How he loved her so. He loved being near her. Lion-o finished up his studies so he can spend time with her. He found her in the garden today. "Hey Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hello, Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Well there is going to be a harvest festival that father decided for Thundera to have and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?' Lion-o said.

"That sounds nice, I would love to go with you," Pumyra said.

"Well I can't wait to see you there," Lion-o said.

"I am looking forward to it." Pumyra said. She knew she had to tell Lion-o the truth and now was the time. She saw him about to leave. "Lion-o, wait," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Well tell me," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I am part of the brown mane family of lions. When I was a toddler I was cursed as a puma. My parents heard from the one who curse me only a vow of true never ending love can break the curse," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra, I hope I can be the one to free you from this curse." Lion-o said.

"Remember a vow of true never ending love can break the curse and I think wizard also said who makes the vow has to prove it to the world." Pumyra said.

"I will make the vow to you at the festival next week because you are the one I want to be with forever," Lion-o said. "I can't wait for next week." he said.

"Neither can I," Pumyra said.

Lion-o started to head for another part of the garden. There he saw Lina. "Hello Lion-o," Lina said.

"Oh hi Lina," Lion-o said.

"So would you like to hang out with a member of the blonde mane clan again?' Lina said.

"No Lina, you are lovely but you don't care about me, all you love is my title." Lion-o said. "When asked you would it be like if we truly got together you said you would be queen and be the envy of your friends, that you said title is all that matters," he said. "That broke my heart, and now I am going to the festival with Pumyra and you have to accept that," he said.

Lina growled at this.

A couple of days later Pumyra wrote Lion-o a note saying that she would like to met him in the garden. Pumyra went to Tanali one of the medics in training. "Can you take this to Lion-o please?" she asked.

"Sure," Tanali said. She went out and headed for Lion-o's room. She tripped and her glasses fell off she started look for them. While Lina grabbed Pumyra's note and sealed against her's and then placed it on the ground where Tanali could get to it. Tanali put her glasses back on and head to give Lion-o the note. She noticed the note was bit thicker.

She found Lion-o and gave it to him. "Thanks," Lion-o said. He read the note and decided to see what Lina wanted.

"What do you want Lina?" Lion-o asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend again and we can make out and lay down together," Lina said.

"No Lina I love Pumyra, and I have to go," Lion-o said. Lina tried to kiss him. "Let go," he said after she kissed his cheek. He wiped his face. He saw the note and peeled it back and saw the Pumyra wanted to meet him in the garden.

He rushed to meet her. "Hey Pumyra I'm sorry," Lion-o said.

"Why do you have smudged lipstick on your cheek?" Pumyra asked.

"That is a long story, it's like this I was given a note, Tanali said was from you but it said Lina after she force kissed my cheek I saw that she glued your note to her's she's trying to take me back and I don't want her back," Lion-o said.

"I see, that Lina sounds sneaky." Pumyra said,

"She is," Lion-o said.

A week passed by quickly and now it was time for the festival. All of Thundera was there. They really excited there was games and food. Lion-o and Pumyra were having great time playing the games and eating the food.

They heard the Cheetara was almost raped. "We're so glad you are okay," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad I'm okay too," Cheetara said.

Then in front of the festival. "Pumyra I promise I will love you forever, for the rest of my life," Lion-o said kissing her.

Pumyra started to glow and turned into a lioness the last surviving member of the brown mane clan. "My name is Liosia and I thank the love of my life Lion-o for freeing me of this curse, and I will love him for the rest of my days," she said kissing Lion-o.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were very affectionate relationship. Lina was angry she wanted to be Lion-o's sweetheart. She was jealous seeing Lion-o and Liosia walking everywhere hugging and kissing and being all lovey dovey.

"That should be me," Lina said under her breathe.

Lion-o and Liosia loved each other very much. So much that Claudius organized for Liosia to bunk in Lion-o's room with him in hopes of bringing them closer and in hopes of marriage.

Liosia got all her stuff in Lion-o's room and they were looking forward to more time together.

That night Lion-o got undress as did Liosia and they laid down together and fell asleep. Lion-o woke up and smiled at Liosia who was resting peacefully in his arms. "Good morning Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Good morning to you too," Liosia said.

They got dressed and met the others at breakfast.

A few weeks had passed. Things have changed now Lion-o and Liosia are engaged. Today Liosia was petting Snarf and she felt sick and grabbed the bin and threw up. "I think I need to see Kali," she said. Then left to see the healer. In the office she saw Cheetara waiting.

"Hey Cheetara you not feeling well either?" Liosia asked.

"No, you too?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I feel queasy," Liosia said.

"Hello Cheetara and Liosia come in you two," Kali said.

"I'm not feeling too well," Cheetara said.

"Neither am I," Liosia said.

"Tell me everything you two and try to be specific." Kali said.

Liosia and Cheetara explained what was going on. "Well you two, after listening to everything and examining you both, I say you both are pregnant." Kali said.

Cheetara and Liosia were shock and happy at the same time. "This quite a shock," Cheetara said.

"You said it not me," Liosia said.

"Don't worry I know both of you will be wonderful mothers and your fiancees will be great fathers," Kali said.

"Thanks Kali," Cheetara said.

"Yes thank you," Liosia said.

"I better go tell Tygra the good news," Cheetara said.

"I better go tell Lion-o too," Liosia said. "You know what this means after the wedding we will be the aunts of each other's children," she said.

"Yes will let's hope all goes well," Cheetara said.

The two of them left to go tell their fiancees.

Liosia went out to the garden and looked at the flowers. She saw Lina glaring at her. "Is something wrong?" Liosia asked.

"You are what's wrong you shouldn't be with Lion-o," Lina said.

"But Lina, Lion-o and I are in love." Liosia said.

Lina growled and started to attack.

Liosia was trying avoid the fight and protecting her middle. She was knocked to the ground.

"Lina stop," Lion-o said coming up.

"Lion-o why her and not me?" Lina said.

"Lina why won't you move on?" Lion-o asked help Liosia up.

"It's like this when I try to ask other guys out they don't notice me and you are only one who does," Lina said.

"Well keep searching I'm sure the right guy for you is out there somewhere," Liosia said.

"Thanks Liosia and I'm sorry," Lina said.

"It's okay," Liosia said. "Lion-o I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"This wonderful," Lion-o said hugging her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Lina said.

"It's okay Lina, you just were in jealous rage I completely understand." Liosia said.

"Thanks," Lina said then left in better spirits.

"Come on we have to tell father, Tygra and Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"Cheetara already knows," Liosia said.

"Oh why?" Lion-o asked.

"You'll see," Liosia said.

"Okay." Lion-o said.

They found their family in the throne room.

"So what do you boys have to tell me?" Claudius said.

"Father and Lion-o, Cheetara is pregnant with my baby," Tygra said.

"That's wonderful!" Lion-o said.

"I'm going to be a Grandfather!" Claudius said.

"Well guess what Liosia is pregnant too," Lion-o said.

"Well this some day I'm going to have two wonderful grandchildren," Claudius said.

To be continued.


End file.
